One Small Story
by Violet day
Summary: One shot to what the BFG was thinking before the giants were captured.


AN- This is based off the 2016 movie, and I figured, since the BFG knows how to read, and he knows what he wants to say, but the words just don't come out the way he wants them too, his grammar is spelled correctly only when he thinks to himself. That's why I wrote it this way.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The plan was in motion. The boys were sleeping like they do very close to night. I could hear them grunting as they slept. I was scared once they realized what was waiting for them in a few moments.

The men in the helicopters were waiting for the next part of the plan to take place. After I was done, they would do their job.

As I watched the sunset, then looked at the jar with the raging light inside, all I could focus on was the little girl next to me. A tiny thing she was, but very brave. After all of this was over, I knew I was going to miss her more than anything in the world.

For a while, when she was stuck with me back at my house, I thought she truly was going to live with me forever. But, if Sophie's plan worked, she was going to get the chance to make her heart's desire come true.

Little Sophie would find a family who will love her more than she would love them. She would grow up, and indeed have many great adventures, but also experience great loss. Then, one day, she will have children of her own, and watch them have their own adventures. I know Sophie would live a long and happy life, even if it didn't involve me.

Feeling her small hand holding onto the tip of my finger, I reminisced the day we met. She was understandably scared of me. I didn't blame her. But as I showed her how I lived, the good and the bad things, she stayed by my side, and now she is trying to help me change my life for the better. I stared at her affectionately as the sun continued to set.

"It's time, BFG", she said.

I nodded, and stretched as I stood up to get my trumpet. That's when it hit me. "I has left my trumpet at her Majester's palball", I said, disappointed in myself. "I swear, us giants has descendants from weasels!"

Staring around, the nightmare and Sophie were gone. "Sophie?". Looking wildly at the ground, something caught my eye, a red moving light. The next sight made my heart leap into my throat. Sophie, with the trapped nightmare in hand, was running as fast as she could towards the boys. "Sophie!", I yelled, running after her.

Sudden memories of the other child I had snatched came and went from my mind, as I raced down the hill. The moment I saw the boy, his name was Thomas, being eaten by Fleshlumpeater, that was something that would haunt me forever. Those thoughts left my mind, as I reached my brothers as they began screaming and rolling about the earth in fear. The Trogglehumper was consuming them, and from what I was hearing, they felt remorse.

"You is a cannybull!", yelled Manhugger and Maidmasher.

"I is bad!", yelled Butcherboy.

"Have pity on a poor, little giant!", yelled Gizzardgulper.

Through the chaos, I could see the unaffected Fleshlumpeater, and beneath him was Sophie, facing him without fear. "You are a very bad giant!", she said. I ran faster to get to her.

Fleshlumpeater smirked. "I has no regrets", he said. The moment he raised his enormous fist, I knew what he was going to do. With what little energy I had left, I rammed into his arm, just before he hit my friend. "Runt!"

I quickly glanced at the ground. "Run, Sophie, run!". I didn't get to see where she went, before Fleshlumpeater picked me up with one hand, forcing me to face him. "It's over, Fleshlumpeater. It's over, boy. It's time to stop now", I pleaded.

His smirk remained on his face. "Not over yet, Runt. Not until I is gulping down one last chiddler. I is thunking it be your little pet."

Staring at him, feeling a familiar anger return, I realized just how much I hated him. "I is never letting you lie one finger on her", I said, very seriously. It was true, for as long as I live, I would not let him nor anyone else ever hurt Sophie. Ever.

"I is always hungry", he said. He raised his fist ready to punch me. I was already used to it. But it didn't come.

The next thing I knew, I was dropped on the ground. I saw the men in a helicopters throwing ropes around the boys, restraining them so they couldn't move. It was a true sight to see.

As Fleshlumpeater was being dragged across the ground, I could see Sophie in front of him, his mouth open ready to eat her. I quickly grabbed her out of the way. Placing her on my shoulder, we watched as the choppers carried the boys out to the sea.

For the first time in my life, I felt, relief. Also feeling like crying, I held back tears, once again letting Sophie sit in the palm of my hand, so I could see her clearly.

"We did it, BFG!", she said, happily.

There were no words for me to say at that moment. Without really thinking about it, I slowly lowered my head and gently kissed her on the cheek. Now she was the one who was about to cry.

With one last look at the giants, I knew what was next. I had to say goodbye to Sophie. And it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

AN- What do you guys think? I'd love to know!


End file.
